Wear the heels again
by GeekMom13
Summary: A little drabble about Draco and Hermione


**I own nothing you recognize  
Dramione Drabble Challenge Jun 29- Dramione FanFiction Forum (18+ ONLY)**

* * *

She walks out of the bookstore and looks up at the rain clouds, cursing under her breath. She used to love the rain, but that was before. Before her broken heart, before falling in love, before meeting him again in the rain. Now the clouds taunt her, each drop on her face reminding her of how he used to kiss away the rain drops and splash in the puddles like little kids. She pulls herself out of her memories of happier times and heart break, it wouldn't do to dwell on Oliver again. No, this rain would be different.

Right as she set off on her path to happy memories, that voice came through the thunder. "Looking good, Granger." She spun around and fixed him with a glare, waiting for the sarcasm that usually followed his compliments. He put his hands up in mock surrender and continued "what, a gentleman can't compliment a lady anymore?" With a raised eyebrow at the smirk on his face, she snorted.

He jogged a little to catch up with her and offered her his arm. After rolling her eyes and letting out a small laugh she slid her hand into the crook of his arm and offered him a small smile. "Where to Malfoy?" "I figured we would start with tea. There's a wonderful cafe at the corner that makes the best earl grey around." Suddenly the rain didn't seem so bad.

The next day walking into work there was a torn parchment stuck to her door. To anyone else, it looked blank but as soon as she touched it, the words appeared. A dinner invite, for any date she wanted. No signature, but it wasn't needed- really who else did she know who wrote with such elegant strokes? She jotted down a quick _Tonight, 8- you pick the place._ It disappeared from the parchment and a few seconds later a response appeared _Almeida - wear the heels again._ The next day the prophet would report the first of many outings for the new "it couple" of wizarding Britain.

Throughout the years, the prophet had many glances into their relationship. Most of the headlines talked about how _obvious_ it was that they were in love, that the proposal was soon to happen. There were photos of them in restaurants all over Britain, muggle and wizard alike. One of her favorite headlines read _"Bookworm's Haven opens in Diagon Alley"._ The photo just under showed Draco opening the door for her with a smile on his face, and as the photo played, he leaned over and kissed her nose as the rain started to fall. She can still remember that trip because it was that trip where he first said- well shouted if she was being honest- that he loved her. She might have thrown a heel at him shortly before that- his sarcasm got him into trouble more often than not. As the argument over why he bought the bookstore continued he finally yelled out "Well excuse me if I want to buy things for the woman I love!".

His favorite headline was _"Britain's favorite couple to tie the knot"_ with the picture of him twirling her in the rain then getting down on one knee. Right before the photo starts over, her face lights up in a smile she only gives to him. He had the entire night planned out, a romantic dinner and dancing followed by a boat ride and the proposal under the stars. Instead, it started pouring on the way to the restaurant and he declared it a sign and dropped to one knee and asked for her forever. She might let him live down kneeling in a puddle, some day...

Tomorrow the Prophet would print it's longest story on the couple - the wedding day. But for now, Hermione stood on her balcony, smiling as the rain clouds gathered. It had been a bit of a joke between the couple- the rain followed them everywhere, why not now on their wedding day? She looked down at her dress one last time before she walked down the stairs that lead her to the end of the aisle.

The next morning as they were getting ready to head out, Draco picked up her wedding shoes and smiled. He always did love her red heels.


End file.
